Pieces of Us
by Amerilo
Summary: Shiro is back. Well, sort of. The Voltron Coalition moves on, but only Keith knows that things will never be the same. Things between him and Shiro are different. Shiro tries to act tough around the rest of the team but he can reveal pieces of himself to Keith. "I remember fragments." He confesses. Story written in both Keith and Shiro's perspectives. Definite Sheith happening.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The rest of the paladins and their new allies had run off to go catch a yalmor or something. Keith was glad of the excuse to stay near Shiro's pod. There was no one in the universe that could drag him away from Shiro right now anyway.

He waited silently. He pleaded. He made as many deals with as many deities as he could think of. He felt so helpless. If only he could do something to heal Shiro. He would even give his own life.

Allura meditated, conserved her energy. Keith paced the length of Black's cargo hold and asked if he could do anything to help more times than he could count. Krolia had taken a temporary oath of silence or something because she didn't say a word. Allura soothed him, snapped at him, shook her head, sighed and slumped against the lion's bulkhead.

"You're an alchemist. Isn't there I way I could like, give up some of my quintessence for Shiro?" Keith screamed at her after he had tried everything else. Allura cut him a sharp glance.

"Keith that is ridiculous. Stop talking." She said severely. End of discussion. She kept working. Finally she stopped and hung her head.

"There's nothing I can do." She sighed in heavy resignation.

Keith's chest cleaved in two. He stared through the hazy blue partition at his…mentor? Brother in arms? Friend? Those words were too insignificant. _His everything? _He couldn't lose Shiro like this. No way. Not after everything they had been through together.

"Shiro! Please!" Keith slammed his fist on the top of the pod, a sob ripping its way through his throat before he could stop it. "Fight!" he said. "You can't do this to me again!" He barely registered his mother and Allura still hovering nearby. He didn't care.

Keith's heartstrings throbbed, sending out a silent call to the man separated from him under the force field. He leaned over the pod in near agony for a minute and then heard a ragged cough.

Abruptly the pod dropped its protective, healing force field and Keith leaned over, scarcely believe his eyes.

"Shiro?" he stammered.

Shiro moved his lips. Opened his gorgeous eyes. Keith was the first thing he saw.

"Keith?" Shiro asked hesitantly, "I was dreaming."

Keith had no words. His chest had seized up and his breath had stopped reaching his lungs. A smile was plastered on his shocked face.

"Keith, you saved me." Shiro continued in the same weak voice. He had to get those important words out. Had to let Keith know it was him, the real Shiro, not some demented clone.

Keith leaned closer, slid his hands and arms around Shiro's upper body and embraced him gently in the pod.

"We saved each other." He said against Shiro's cool neck.

Just then the rest of the group returned. Keith had already coyly detangled himself from Shiro and was helping the bigger man sit up.

"Shiro's looking better!" Lance rejoiced as the Paladins, Coran and Romelle tromped closer, faces alight. He launched into what he thought was a fantastic and condensed explanation of what wild adventure the group had just been on, but which sounded so dumb and bizarre Keith couldn't help tuning out with a disgusted look on his face. He noticed out of the corner of his left eye that Shiro was feeling the same way.

But at least he was alive.

"It's good to be back." Shiro chuckled with as much bravado as he could muster as soon as Lance's story was over. The team agreed wholeheartedly.

Shiro leaned into Keith with his amputated right shoulder, in the guise of pressing himself up on one remaining, trembling arm into a fully upright position. But as he did he whispered "We need to talk later."

The hair on Keith's neck stood upright as Shiro's words ghosted against him but he stared straight ahead and only gave the most subtle of nods back.

_We certainly do. _

* * *

Shiro was so exhausted. It felt great to be back in his body—a body?—since being trapped in the shared consciousness of the Black Lion for so long. He wanted to sleep for a few deca-phoebs, but at the same time he also wanted to relish this rebirth. Live every dobosh to its fullest.

His mind swam with mixed flashbacks. Experiences from his time in the Black Lion and some that this clone brain had retained. He didn't know what was real anymore. Some of his memories might be his, some commands from a possessed clone. He stirred, every muscle in his body aching.

"Before you ask, no, I'm not giving you another Galra arm for Christmas." A deep voice floated over.

Shiro dragged his heavy eyelids open and inhaled, trying to get a grip on his emotions. A tear leaked out of the corner of his left eye.

Dizzily, Shiro registered Keith's form as the later peeled himself off of the narrow door to the Black Lion's lone sleeping quarters, arms crossed. He approached the bunk Shiro was lying prostrate on. The cot bounced a little as Keith sat on the edge, ducking his head due to the low ceiling and cramped quarters meant only for one Black Paladin.

Shiro blinked, trying to clear his vision so that he could see Keith better. Why was it so blurry?

"Don't cry." Keith looked down at him and reached out a tentative hand to run the pad of his thumb along Shiro's angular cheekbones, wiping away the trickling moisture. "It's ok. I'm here."

Shiro opened his lips to say something—anything but his throat was so tight he couldn't speak. He settled for shaking his head. His chest heaved up and down, holding in sobs. He couldn't—shouldn't be crying in front of Keith! Damn it!

Instead of frowning, dishing out a crude comment, or giving all sorts of typical Keith reactions, Keith leaned closer, filling Shiro's vision entirely. His warm lips pressed a butterfly soft kiss against Shiro's temple.

Why would Keith do that? Shiro cried harder inside, still choked up, trying to stem the flow of his own tears. Why was he being so weak?

And then his battered body was being half rolled, half pushed against the far metal wall as Keith scooted all of Shiro aside to make room for himself to lay down on the edge of the cot too, facing him. His thick brown hair settled into the indentation in the pillow Shiro's head had just been occupying.

"Sorry." Keith breathed, his face very close. His body stretched out rigid as a board. "Maybe you of all people have the right to cry. Cry all you want. It's just me."

Shiro stared, unblinking into the depths of Keith's blue-gray eyes. He didn't know what to say. A witty comment or joke would effectively diffuse the situation, but Shiro didn't have the heart to think of one right now. He wanted to be real. He wanted this moment to be real.

"Are you real?" he found himself asking. His voice sounded thick. Stars, he hoped Keith was real. It would be too large a disappointment if he wasn't—

"Of course I'm real." Keith said. His eyes darted between Shiro's pained gray ones, reading his many tumultuous thoughts. "I'm real. This is not a dream."

"How will I know?" Shiro rasped, beginning to shiver. He thought of reaching for a blanket, then realized he was lying on his left side, pinning his only arm and his right arm wasn't there to reach for anything.

"We could make up a code word or something. Hey, that's not a half bad idea. Something no witch could duplicate…" Keith began in earnest, then realized he must have been babbling like a fool. He shut himself up and reached over to slide his fingers into Shiro's bangs, stroking his scalp and forehead slowly.

Shiro moaned and tilted his head, craving the contact. He didn't care if he looked like a pathetic animal right now.

Keith's mind swam with questions he was dying to blurt out. They had been separated for so long. Too long. He knew Shiro was not okay, so he didn't even bother asking. That was a stupid question. What did he really want to ask?

"No code words. Not right now." Shiro mumbled. "Please…" his voice trailed off. He stared at Keith like a hungry man.

"Please what?" Keith's dark eyebrows rose. Concern leaped into his eyes. "Do you want something? A drink? Food? I can get it."

Pink bloomed across Shiro's face and he seemed to retreat into himself again, embarrassed.

"What?" Keith demanded. "Just say what you want, Shiro." He said that last part in a husky whisper. Shiro hesitated. Then squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hold me." Shiro ground out. "For a little—"

He braced himself, certain that Keith would bolt out the door, but instead Keith surged forward and pressed his warm body against Shiro's stiff, cold one. He wrapped his top arm around Shiro's waist and slipped his right arm between the gap where Shiro's neck met the pillow, bending his elbow to hold Shiro's head even closer to his own rapidly beating heart.

Shiro moaned low in his throat again at the contact, and curled into him, their legs twining. His entire body was trembling violently.

"You cold?" Keith asked softly, his lips against Shiro's soft white hair.

Shiro shook his head, but Keith untangled his leg briefly to kick up the black blanket balled up at the foot of the cot. He straightened it and pulled it over the top of them, tucking the edges under Shiro's torso and legs. Once that was done, he wrapped his arms around Shiro again and held him tightly.

He knew the bigger man was crying silently again. He didn't mind. It was probably good for him. He'd hold him for as long as he needed him. He didn't know how much time passed.

Shiro clung to him unabashedly, touch starved. It had been a deca-phoeb since he had contact with another human. The real Shiro. Not some crazed witch-controlled clone. His body tremors slowly stilled and then stopped as he finally relaxed. He felt so violated and broken apart in body, mind and spirit but Keith was the glue that was holding him together.

"The others think I'm watching over you as you sleep, in case you die on us again." Keith said quietly. The fingers of his left hand began to run along Shiro's broad back in short strokes.

"Mmm. You're doing a good job." Shiro snorted. He bent his head against Keith's black shirt. "Keep doing it."

"You know, I don't really care what others think." Keith went on slowly.

"You never did." Shiro agreed, his voice muffled.

"Would you care?" Keith asked, jumping a bit as Shiro's chin jabbed his sternum. This his nose poked into his pectorals. Keith looked down between them, staring at the top of Shiro's head. More incoherent muttering. Shiro was outright nuzzling him! It kind of tickled.

"Shiro," Keith felt a wave of warmth bloom from the tip of his toes to the top of his head as Shiro continued to snuggle against him. As if he couldn't get close enough. "Are you even listening?"

"Nuh uh."

Keith was surprised when his lips split into a smile. His mind spun, trying to process a barrage of crazy feelings. Was this awkward? Was it not?

"Would you care if someone walked into this bunk room right now?" Keith exhaled, dying to know. Shiro stilled, but only for a second. Then he pulled himself higher on the pillow with his human arm to be at Keith's eye level.

"I used to think so." Shiro swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his strong, thick neck. "Now, not so sure."

Keith stared back at him for so long his eyes burned and he had to blink rapidly.

"I feel weird." Shiro offered, glancing away and giving Keith a reason to start breathing again. "This body is mine, but not. This mind is mine, but also holds memories a clone had."

Keith furrowed his brows at that last remark. What a mess. His poor Shiro—

"It's ok." Was all he could think to say.

"I'll figure it out." Shiro sighed gustily, looking weary again. "The thing is, I remember fragments."

"Like what?" Keith asked, a little too guiltily. Why? Why did he react like that?

"Well I can picture the fight this…creation of Haggar's had with you." Shiro's gaze slid back up to capture Keith's, his expression full of immense sadness. "And for that I'm—"

"Don't." Keith snapped, suddenly irritated. "Don't you dare be sorry for any of it."

* * *

A/N: It's been a few years, but I'm still a big fan of Voltron: Legendary Defender! There are so many great Sheith fics out there. I'm humbled to add mine to the mix. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Shiro didn't recoil. A scene played in his head on replay; the clone's strongest and last memory. He ached to let it out.

"This may sound strange," he said, his voice catching. "I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Too late now, my curiosity is piqued." Keith shrugged. He waited, and when Shiro didn't continue he tightened the circle of his arms on the taller man's waist, pressing them flush together. Shiro gave a small gasp, either startled or excited. His eyes widened, boring into Keith's serious ones.

"Spill." Keith instructed. He loosened his hold. Barely.

Amusement flitted across Shiro's face. _Ever the stubborn cadet, Keith. Now you're such a leader. _He sighed.

"It's nothing. It's this memory—a loud memory. I thought you said something." Shiro grasped for the right words, his gaze faltering. He swallowed hard again. Cringed. Tore his eyes from Keith's entirely. "You said you loved me."

Keith made a small noise in his throat. Clearing it maybe. He inhaled sharply through his nose and closed his eyes.

"I told you it's nothing. My mind is mixed up—" Shiro back peddled hastily, feeling Keith's arms drop away from him. He wanted to grab Keith, but his left arm was still pinned. "Please don't hate me." He cursed himself for sounding so weak, for opening his big mouth at all—

Keith's scent stuffed itself up his nose as he peered hard at Shiro, his eyebrows drawn, his expression unreadable. Their breath mingled. They were too close to really see each other, so Shiro stared at the new scar on Keith's right side and felt his heart sink anew.

Keith slid his hand up to cup Shiro's face in his warm palms. His thumbs brushed Shiro's clenched jaw.

"You've only been awake for a quintant, man." Keith rumbled, "Of all the questions you could have asked, why'd you have to lead with that?" he leaned forward to press his forehead against Shiro's. An electric current ran through them.

"I'm sor—" Shiro started to say, trying to repair the damage, gain control.

"It's true." Keith cut him off. His fingers curled in the shorn hair behind Shiro's neck, causing goosebumps to break out on the other man. He moved his hands down to Shiro's collarbone and slid his finger along his skin where it met the gray cloth of his shirt.

"What part?" Shiro breathed, lying perfectly still, frozen by Keith's light, exploring touch, hoping against hope that time would stop.

"The part where I love you, dummy."

Shiro's taut body melted. He wanted to slip into blissful oblivion but he snapped his drooping eye back open and drew back to look at Keith. Searching for truth. He found it and more in those dark eyes, tinged with purple.

"Really?" he said stupidly, his mouth opening and closing, blocked by a flood of words that wouldn't organize themselves. "But I—how?"

"Does it matter?" Keith sighed, flopping back against the pillow. He itched the side of his nose and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. Then he cut a sharp look at Shiro. _Say something! _His mind screeched. Had he read Shiro wrong? Was Shiro just as shocked as he was? Maybe he should leave…this was way too—

Shiro kicked under the blanket and then hooked a powerful leg around both of Keith's, dragging them closer again. He squirmed and shifted until his human arm was under Keith's body, wrapped around him.

"Ah," Shiro sighed when he was finally comfortable, a ghost of a smile gracing his haggard face. "That's better. Sleep."

"Maybe I should go—" Keith squirmed.

"No."

"You could rest better if—"

"No."

"What if I don't want to sleep?" Keith rolled his eyes, then flinched as a possible double meaning slammed home. He glanced into Shiro's surprised face and knew the other man had gone there in his mind too. "You know, what if I'm not tired?" Keith amended, pretending to be very interested in a corner of the blanket between them.

"Please stay." Shiro whispered.

Keith turned and asked Black to lock the cabin door with a thought. Maybe he could relax with that little matter taken care of.

"Ok." He told Shiro, squirming onto his back and arranging his limbs were where he wanted them too. "But only because I'm warm and comfortable."

"Good." Shiro huffed a laugh, and closed his eyes. He laid his head on Keith's right shoulder. "Thank you."

"Go to sleep." Keith growled, trying to act tough because it was better than wondering why his heart was soaring. He adjusted his head on the pillow. He could feel the heat of Shiro's breath on his neck.

Keith watched Shiro for a bit, waiting for him to drift off. Shiro lay very still, a contented—dare he say peaceful—look on his face. Only when his breathing evened out did Keith close his own eyes and ease himself into sleep. He was starting to feel drowsy when his ears picked up Shiro's soft baritone:

"I love you too, Keith."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

They must have slept for a few vargas because Keith was abruptly awoken by a rat-a-tat-tat pattern playing on the door.

"Keith? Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiro?" Coran's too bright-for-this-early-in-the-morning voice sang from the other side of the door. "Everyone else is up and exiting their Lions. We're having a meeting and you're welcome to join any time."

"Go away." Keith groaned.

"That's the spirit! Now that you're awake, you'd better hurry. Hunk and Lance are having a contest to see who can polish off the most breakfast! Can't hide in there forever! Two strong men like you need all the breakfast you can—"

Keith looked around wildly for something to throw at the door to shut Coran up, and settled for his jacket which was in easy reach. He flung it, but when Coran's cheerful babble persisted, he followed up with two pairs of boots.

As he settled back and listened with satisfaction to Coran, muttering under his breath stalking off, he realized that he was lying on the floor of the Black Paladin's sleeping quarters. That's why there was so much outerwear in easy proximity around him... Then he realized who's boots beside his own he had thrown. And looked to see Shiro stirring on the bed, soft gray eyes blinking at him.

"What am I doing on the floor?" Keith asked, levering himself up on his elbows, his back muscles protesting.

"I don't know." Shiro coughed lightly, his throat dry from the Lion's recycled air system. "Can't remember. If it's my fault, then sorry."

"Do you start all your mornings with an apology?" Keith frowned, continuing his painful ascent. He paused on his knees. "Is that like a mantra of yours?"

Shiro's cough turned into a rough chuckle. Keith rather enjoyed the sound, and the fact that he could make Shiro laugh at all so he threw in one more brilliant bit to see what would happen:

"If you didn't like me, you could have just asked nicely before pushing me out of bed."

"I didn't push you—!" Shiro jackknifed bold upright.

"Kidding." Keith dragged himself to his feet and stretched sleepily, touching his fingers to the ceiling and grimacing. "I actually slept a little, despite your nightmares. And you moving around a lot. I thought the floor would be a better option." His spine popped loudly in three places as he arched his back. "Turns out, that was a bad idea."

Shiro sighed and ran his finger through his shock of now completely white hair. "Keith—"

"If you apologize again I swear to Earth I'll tie you Black's back today with no armor."

"Oh? Trying to kill me in deep space, huh?" Shiro threw Keith a smile that arrested his breath. "I thought you were glad to have me back."

"I am, I am." Keith hurried, staring at Shiro like he was viewing the Crown Jewels of some ancient Earth dynasty for the first time. He tore his gaze away with effort. "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"Alive." Shiro answered safely. "Very much so." He stood and instantly the room became ten times smaller. Keith's first reaction was to gather his things and leave to make space for the taller, strapping man now standing nose to nose with him.

"That's good." Keith squeaked, trying to turn that embarrassing sound into an attempt to clear his throat. "You needed rest."

"My sleep was sweeter with you there." Shiro bestowed another heart-stopping smile. _Quiznak,_ Keith thought giddily, _does he even know what that does to a person?_

Keith didn't trust himself to answer. He bolted for his boots and jammed them onto his feet. Then he turned to the small hold on the wall opposite the bed that contained all his meager possessions and pulled out a clean, long sleeved shirt. He shoved it at Shiro, a little more harshly than he would have liked.

Shiro inspected the garment and made a pleased sound.

"This is mine."

Keith turned his back and continued rummaging in the hold. "Yeah. When we had to abandon the Castle of Lions I grabbed a couple of your things too. Couldn't save much, sorry. Just three shirts and a few pairs –"

Keith stopped breathing entirely as Shiro's large hand landed on his left shoulder from behind. His long fingers felt electric when they squeezed gently.

"Thank you." Shiro said gratefully, his voice thick. "That was really thoughtful of you."

"Don't mention it." _Seriously, don't mention it ever again. My skin is so hot right now I probably look like a boiled lobster. _Keith snatched his red and white jacket and put it on, refusing to turn toward Shiro as he heard the soft rustle of cloth behind him and knew the other man was changing. His hands were shaking. He curled them into fists and felt the distracting bite of his own fingernails digging into his palms.

"Done." Shiro said after a moment, undoubtedly picking up on Keith's uncomfortable posture.

Keith stepped around him in the close quarters to grab his gloves, which were lying on a retractable shelf by the bed.

When he turned around again he almost wish he hadn't. Almost.

Shiro was bent over by the door, lacing up his boots. Keith's eyes lingered on his backside and he wanted to slap himself for it. He got his wish when he slammed his forehead on the open storage compartment.

Shiro straightened with a concerned glance as Keith smashed the hold shut and muttered a few choice words. He snapped on his fingerless gloves, brows knit together.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Keith answered automatically. He moved to the door, only to find Shiro's tall frame still blocking it. He stared at Shiro's broad chest, dragging his eyes up and memorizing the shape of him. Every hard plane, smooth slope, and bulge of muscle, noticing one missing detail.

"Where's your vest?" Keith met Shiro's eyes, startled to see a spark of amusement in them.

"Had your fill?" Shiro snorted.

"Shut up." Keith snatched his utility belt off a hook by the door and put it on. His fingers were sloppy though. He was so high strung and flustered right now.

"I can't get the zipper up." Shiro sighed. He suddenly had his signature black vest, accented with white piping in his left hand. "I can manage the rest with one hand…" his voice trailed off.

"Of course, sure man." Keith felt most of his nerves settle as he concentrated on doing something normal. He helped Shiro into the vest and fastened it for him, secretly glad not to have to look at what that tight shirt had been revealing just moments before.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything." Shiro grinned, his gaze warm and full of unspoken depth. Keith smirked back, trying to stay casual.

"We'd better make an appearance before Coran returns." He muttered, running his fingers through his thick black hair.

He waited for Shiro to unlock the door and exit first before blowing out a shaky breath, settling his whirling emotions.

Following Shiro's footsteps, he fetched his Red Paladin armor from a locker that held all the bulky piece better than his small bedroom did. Shiro had already donned his. He hadn't asked for help working with only one arm this time. Keith noticed out of the corner of his eye that he did admirable well. Was there anything he couldn't do?

"There he is!" the remaining three Paladins, the Alteans and Krolia greeted Shiro jubilantly, offered him breakfast and peppered him about his health. They were all hanging out in a circle amid packing crates. The five massive Lions stood guard solemnly around them all.

Keith plodded down the smooth ramp leading out of Black's open jaws, his eyes quickly adjusting to the planet's light.

"Keith, don't say I didn't warn you. Breakfast is gone." Coran clucked his tongue mournfully and stroked his mustache.

"Get enough beauty sleep?" Lance sniggered, bumping into Keith's arm. "We all know you need as much as you can get."

Keith shrugged past without acknowledging Lance and nodded a silent greeting to his mother, moving to stand in the space between her and Allura. That was all that was necessary between them. Krolia wasn't the syrupy, talkative type, which was fine with him.

"No seriously, did you get some sleep? Because I'm so nervous I couldn't sleep a wink." Hunk sighed. He glanced between Keith and Shiro. "You two weren't staying up talking about super secret Black Paladin stuff?"

Keith cut him a glare that promised a slow and painful death if he said another word, and Hunk shied away.

The group continued to discuss their next move.

"How long do you think it will take us to get home?" Keith asked in his best authoritative tone. Obviously they couldn't stay on this rock together forever.

Coran did horrible math trying to figure out in Earth time how long it would take them to reach Earth.

_A year? _Keith moaned inwardly after Pidge had made the necessary mathematical correction, _that's still such a long time. _

Shiro sat on a crate, sharing the edge with Pidge and listened to the lively conversation, speaking up and adding his thoughts only when he thought it was necessary. His mind and body were still tired. He was getting used to be mobile again, and living with certain changes. But he had to admit he was excited about the prospect of returning to Earth again.

His cool gaze continued to wander toward Keith. Keith refused to look back at him, and Shiro had to assume that he was too absorbed in solving the conundrum of who was riding with whom and in what lion. At least, he hoped that was the only reason. Was Keith beating himself up about last night? His body language was certainly guarded this morning…

After Lance took it upon himself and his self-proclaimed brilliance and assign seating arrangements, everyone started loading their supplies as equally as possible into all five lions. The passengers were loaded next, and the Paladins prepared to awake their lions out of their low power mode.

As they took flight, Keith cringed at the amount of chatter coming over the coms and the faces of his friends popping up in his vid display. Of course not everyone was satisfied with their passengers. Except perhaps Lance, ever the shameless flirt, who was not-so-cleverly planting moves on the blond haired beauty Romelle.

Keith settled back in his chair, glad to be piloting Black again. Glad to be on the move. His cockpit was noisy, comprised of not only him but Coran, Krolia, and Shrio too. At least no one had thought of separating him and Shiro. He might have had something to say about that.

He felt a little suffocated with his red helmet on, and was considering taking it off when Shiro's smirking face appeared on his left. He leaned around Keith's chair, brushing his outstretched arm.

"Sooooooooo," Shiro drew the word out thrice its length. "How exactly do you love me? Like a brother or what?"

Keith was suddenly glad his helmet was still on and that his piloting displays glowed a soft purple against his face because he knew his cheeks must be flaming scarlet. He gripped the controls harder, sweat breaking out all over his body. Why the heck would Shiro bring that up right now! And with his mother and Coran standing within earshot!

"Oh, feeling better Shiro?" Keith answered loudly, not taking his eyes off Black's displays. "Why don't you go clean the cargo hold then?"

Shiro's face disappeared from his peripheral vision as he moved to stand behind Keith's chair again. Coran was jabbering about some ancient species' history to Krolia so luckily neither of those two were aware of what had just went on.

Then Hunk gushed about the fun he was having with Allura's intelligent and apparently food serving mice, so Coran jumped at the chance to play "some Earth road games."

That led to Coran singing the Altean alphabet, much to everyone's eternal chagrin, and Keith tried to drown out the sound of his voice and keep the peace between his team even as a steady stream of grousing and whining poured through his com channel.

Allura didn't like Cosmo and his perfectly natural tendency to chew on things and drool. Lance was no longer feeling the spark of romance between him and Romelle, and was now screaming at her.

The complaints built. The pressure in Keith's head built too until he finally snapped

"That's it! We're switching passengers!" he was seething, mainly at Lance and his stupid passenger grouping.

After that was taking care of, Keith losing only Coran's boisterous company, the long trip continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

They had an adventure in the Klii-Nyn System after Krolia wanted to check in on a suspiciously quiet Blade of Marmora base, where they battled the Galra and took cover on an ice planet.

They also learned from Acxa that due to some time warp, three deca-phoebs had passed when to the Paladins and their friends, it only felt like a few weeks.

One night, on some dark night and some dark planet Keith couldn't place due to the tiring length of their trip Lance decided to take drastic measures and play matchmaker.

The group was sitting around a campfire, some eating rations, some relaxing, some talking quietly, all of them thinking.

"Come on!" Lance began, "Most of us have been together now as a team for YEARS! Why haven't we gotten to know each other better?"

Everyone tried their best to ignore him and continued lounging on their makeshift seats and crates.

"Ugh!" Lance whined, standing up and stretching dramatically. "We've got to do something. We've got to talk to each other!"

"We talk to each other enough." Krolia drawled, earning a snicker from those closest to her, including Keith.

Lance flitted about the tight circle around the fire, casting exaggerated winks at the gathered group, especially at Allura.

"Pidge? Let's start with you." Lance soldiered on. If anyone was going to inject some romance into this sorry lot it would have to be him! "Who do you like? Guys or gals?"

"WHAT" Pidge exploded, nearly dropping the tablet she had been glaring intently at, her hair standing on end.

"Never mind, let's try another way." Lance dodged the well-aimed bowl of food goo she threw at him. "Hunk?" he plunked down beside the same, who was picking the last of his meal out of his teeth with a stick. "Meet Pidge! She's a talented, attractive genius!" He gestured toward Pidge with both hands, as if she were a new spaceship model.

Hunk glanced at Pidge with huge eyes and raised eyebrows and paled, dropping his stick. Pidge growled low at Lance and started directing every foul name she could think of at him.

Lance waved his hand airily and turned away, seeking more fertile soil.

"Coran!"

"Yes?" Coran snapped his heels together and stood as tall as he could, flashing a dazzling smile and preening his mustache, imaging himself the most eligible bachelor in the entire galaxy.

Lance stood in front of him, and looked him up and down for a long moment. "Ah, sorry Coran, you're a lost cause." Lance shook his head sadly and didn't get the pleasure of seeing Coran's jaw hit the floor in dismay and disbelief and he skipped around to the opposite side of the circle.

"Allura!" he grinned at her. "You may already have some dashing man on your radar, but we'll revisit that another day." He waggled his eyebrows at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and did not look amused.

"Oh Lance, do pipe down. I have a headache."

Lance quickly moved on.

"And Romelle! I'd say you're the best looking Altean around here, but Allura is listening!" Romelle giggled while Lance laughed at his own cleverness. "Though I could always find you a single Altean if you'd like. Even if we have to go back to the quintensance field to do it!"

Romelle rolled her eyes but ended up smiling shyly. "Finish your food, Lance." She handed him a cooked bit of vegetable on a stick.

"Ugh! Green stuff!" Lance pursed his lips and slunk away from Romelle's offering like it was a plague. He stood very close to the fire and looked around the circle again, the flames dancing near his face.

"Well, that's everyone I guess." Lance heaved a defeated sigh. "I won't even touch Krolia over there…it's a tragedy, really! Where is the LOVE around here?" he lamented loudly, slouching his shoulders. "Can it really be that out of this entire group of brilliant, good looking people – and aliens – that only Shiro and Keith have a little something going on?" He ran a hand over his face and nodded sorrowfully at the two men. "Congrats to you guys, by the way."

It was a good thing Keith was sitting down or he would have fainted with embarrassment.

"LANCE!" he roared, fire leaping into his eyes. He tried to stand but choked on the bite of food he was swallowing at the same time and began to cough. Shiro, sitting on his right side, immediately began pounding him on the back helpfully.

The eyes of everyone around the campfire were on them. Shiro looking around and noticed, and then slowly slid his hand down Keith's back and stopped.

"You're welcome." Lance bowed, as if he had just bestowed a glorious beatitude. "Now you can be as obvious as you'd like! You two have been casting glances and meaningful looks at each other this entire trip—" he yelped as Keith's Marmora blade whizzed past his face, a centimeter away and buried itself in the soft dirt wall they had made camp up against.

"Wonderful aim." Allura laughed softly, and Krolia, sitting on Keith's opposite side looked the proud mother.

"Hey!" Lance pouted, touching his left ear to make sure it was still intact. "That's the thanks I get? I can't believe it! I'm actually happy for you Keith, and you had to go and—" his words were again cut off as Keith launched up and across the fire to tackle him to the sand, knocking the breath out of him.

"As much as I am enjoying this entertaining display of male idiocy," Pidge began dryly, looking up again from her tablet, the light reflecting like white stars against her huge glasses "we need to talk resources."

"What about them?" Coran asked irritably, pausing on his one-hundred-and-seventeenth leg raise. He was exercising furiously beside the Blue Lion, in the hopes of boosting his seductive appeal.

"We're almost out of them." Pidge answered. "About five quintants worth of food left if we keep eating at this rate, and I'm out of clean socks and shampoo."

"Horrors!" Romelle frowned. "I'm out of moisturizing gel too. Space travel dries a girl out and I didn't want to say anything because we're trying to concentrate on Voltron and the Coalition and all, but it would be nice to get some fresh supplies."

"Agreed." Allura nodded. She stood up, heaving a tired sigh, and jabbed Keith and Lance, who were rolling around on the sand with the toe of her boot. "Stop it now. Get up!"

Both men separated immediately and jumped to their feet. Keith was glad of the excuse to concentrate on something else, like this mature discussion about supplies, and Lance just wanted to make Allura happy.

The group began to list the supplies needed and Pidge compiled a list and shared it with each person.

"I know we are tired and the Lions are still not at full power, but I really think we should split up." Shiro piped up.

"We can get supplies faster, and might have better results fining them in different quadrants of this current – where are we right now?" Hunk scratched his head and looked up at the starry sky.

Pidge punched her tablet and announced their current location.

"I like this idea of slitting up – temporarily that is." Keith frowned, but he was the designated leader of the group. "And I don't care where we go for supplies or how they are procured. But I insist on one thing."

"What's that?" Allura asked.

"We must be alert. We must be equally matched. We must protect our comrades even if we find a place to relax for a tick."

"What do you mean? We do that already!" Hunk blinked at him.

Keith sighed heavily and looked down.

"How do I put this. Every lion must be at peace. I don't know about you all, but I need a break from some of you."

Keith expected cries of outrage, insults, arguments, and jokes to that statement, but instead he was met with silence. He looked up. The Paladins, the Alteans, and Krolia seemed to be in perfect agreement for once. They were nodding and glancing around at each other.

"This trip has been a strain on us." Allura spoke softly. "And as ridiculous as Lance's attempt to strike up some interesting fun tonight was, he's right in a way." She smirked at Lance. "We need a moment to relax, get to know each other a little better. It might be good for us."

"Well! I'm all for this!" Coran was nearly vibrating with excitement. "How will we split up?"

"I'll let you figure that out." Keith said. "I'll be in Black and I'm heading out in the morning. I'll take Cosmo with me so he won't be a burden on anyone else."

Allura cooed her approval. "Since I'm the Blue Lion Paladin, I will head out as well and I'd like to take Romelle with me for some girl time." She smiled at the other female Altanan and Romelle beamed back.

"I uh, don't want to go shopping." Krolia spoke up. "Can't you leave a lion here for me to guard or something?" she moped on a crate in a corner.

"Sure! We can leave mine!" Hunk spoke up gallantly, his mouth always a little ahead of his brain. "Wait. Then what will I do?"

"You can ride with me in Green." Pidge mumbled, still stabbing at her tablet. "I need you to show me a good food joint."

"Seriously?" Hunk exploded with boyish glee. He began planning on the spot, listing different varieties of food that he was planning to introduce her to, and sitting close beside Pidge's elbow to peer at her screen. She didn't seem to mind.

"That just leaves Lance and I!" Coran exalted, running up to Lance and clapping him on the shoulder. "Excellent! We're going to have SO much fun together!"

"No!" Lance's gaze darted around wildly, searching for a savior. "Why do these things happen to me?" His eyes landed on Shiro, the only member of the group who had not spoken up yet. "Shiro!"

"I'm with Keith. Remember? You said so yourself." Shiro chuckled, and with a nod to the rest of his comrades, he headed into the Black Lion.


End file.
